


Shelter

by tellmesomethingnew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: Hermione is one of the last survivors from a community torn apart by the zombie apocalypse. Constantly struggling to survive, the group comes to a halt when a stranger named Tom opens the gates of his large community to them. After the group had watched their parents sacrifice their lives so that they could live, Hermione doesn’t believe in safety anymore, which is why she doesn’t believe that Tom is offering them something genuine.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's supposed to be a one-shot, but I wanted you guys to read asap, so I split it into four pieces! I guess it's a, er, 4-shot eheheh. (Yes, I now, that just makes it a mini fic and not a one-shot. Shut up and let me enjoy this.)

“‘Mione we need to leave now!” screamed Ron as he yanked on Hermione’s arm. 

Hermione screamed as she watched the zombie that chose her mother rip out her throat. The endless crimson blood that came spurting out from her opened body made Hermione’s head spin. Looking around quickly, she couldn’t find her father. Instead, she saw Harry’s mother get her arm ripped off of her, his father’s shoulder being torn to pieces. She watched Sirus in front of them, wasting ammo on the front line of the hoard. 

Hermione corrected herself -- he wasn’t wasting ammo. As he turned to scream at the survivors to run while they still could, Hermione realized he was giving them a chance to run away to safety.

“No!” Hermione cried out as loud as she possibly could, sobbing violently as Ron pulled her away. 

Neville held tight to a limping Luna while Harry and Ginny urged each other to continue as Lavender helped Ron yank Hermione way from the chance at a zombie latching onto her. The seven of them didn’t have time to grab the supplies they’d need for the trip. They’d have to salvage on the way. Wherever they were going, however, was a mystery. 

They all knew one simple thing: They just had to run.

\----------

_ This is it _ , Hermione thought to herself as she held the crowbar upwards. It was the only thing keeping her separated from the zombie above her that had her pinned to the dirty barn floor. Their location had been compromised and it was all Hermione’s fault for not double checking their surroundings before deciding to call it a night and making camp. 

_ It’s all my fault _ . 

Hermione couldn’t breathe. Panic and adrenaline kept her afloat as her heart raced in her chest and she wondered how much longer she’d be able to keep the zombie away. As it chomped at her, almost as if mocking her, its rotten flesh spilled a drop of old blood. It hit Hermione’s forehead and she cried out. The smell of rotten flesh and an overpowering scent of copper and earth clouded her mind. 

Her head moved to the side for a moment to take in a breath of cleaner air, her eyes adjusting to the scene by the campfire. Lavender was already dead, a zombie making a feast out of the fresh, bloody hole in her abdomen. Her lifeless eyes looked back at Hermione and the zombie pulled out her intestines to take a large, hungry bite. It made a squishing noise that made the world spin for her.

She nearly went into full shock when the sound of guns firing echoed within the barn. A bullet went straight through the zombie’s head and it dropped to beside Hermione. Completely lifeless. 

Her eyes adjusted at the strangers filling the barn, firing their automatic rifles and clearing the barn of the zombies. Hermione wanted to look around and see who was still alive, but she was losing blood fast from a wound. Her adrenaline had masked the pain and nearly made her forget how the zombie had grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the floor roughly. So roughly that her leg landed on remnants of a barn tool. It had finally become too much.

Darkness fell over her as the world spun in fast circles around her. 


End file.
